The Creator's Curse
Some Billions of Years ago The Universe was still young, yet it was so vast and never-ending. The Creator created all of this. She is an extremely mysterious entity, but she shaped the known universe. Millions of planets were seeded with multi-cells, which were to evolve into lifeforms over a process of millions of years. She had planned everything from the start, and she needs to create sentient life to look after her universe. She had created about 100 transcendental beings all at once, just by thinking. They had extraordinary powers, most of which may even rival hers. The beings had spread throughout time and space, knowing their purpose. Over the coming years, most would become corrupt and evil, using their power to conquer and destroy. The rest had set out to stop the evil ones. Yet, at the time, she had created what she thought was perfect. "I'll name you Angeror, for want of a better name" the spectral being chuckled. Angeror, at the time, looked so innocent. He would age slowly, like a mortal, but unlike one, he could live forever. The young Angeror had a large bulbous head, with large black eyes. He had sharp teeth, no visible nose or ears, and a big mouth. He was ebony black, about the size of an adult human, but still only in his "adolescence" stage. "Speech, just one thing you will learn over time. My language, I vow to make it the most popular among universes. I call it Basic, but anyway. I grant you extraordinary powers, not to be used lightly. Your destiny, never forget it - seed the worlds, make life." ---- Jagex Nebula, 10 Billion years after "The Jagex Nebula. A beautiful sight, with the skies as shiny as the Fifth Sun of Argon. Wouldn't you agree, Angeror?" asked the humanoid being. "No. Beauty is an alien concept to me" he replied darkly. He was still young, as he would age very slowly. "Didn't the Creator give you that emotion?" chuckled his companion. He looked like a human male, with shining blue eyes and golden hair. He wore black robes, and could have been easily mistaken for one of the Elven people. "Emotions are for the weak. Only hate and anger are useful, Glator" Angeror shot back. "You have a black heart and a cold temper. Yet I consider you my friend" Glator replied. "What planet is that?" Angeror said, pointing to a grey world. "According to Dirindo's catalogue, that planet has been christened Gielinor by Guthix. I believe he is currently shaping it, and seeding it. On the topic of seeding, how many have you done?" "2.5 million. I'm guessing you've done more than me." "That's a correct analogy. I've seen your creations, Angeror - and their futures. Jeez, you really have a problem, because most of them turn out bad... and ugly." "I could say the same thing about you. The Flower People of Naturitis? Oh come on, I haven't been so sickened in my lifetime!" "Angeror, your mind has been poisoned! You really shouldn't hang out with Halvinor!" "This was how I was created! I cannot help it! My name is Angeror, which has the word anger in it!" "Just calm down. Maybe we can get a sneak preview of Gielinor, eh?" Glator quickly said. They both hovered down onto the planet, which was a paradise. Humans were present, but very primitve humans. From what they could see, they were happy. "Guthix did good, didn't he?" Glator sighed, staring at the twin moons in the sky. "I saw glimpses of the future, and humans become one of the most dominant species in the Universe. They originated from Earth, but Guthix brought some here via the World Gate. By the way, I hate humans" Angeror frowned. "Why?" "They are monsters. They seek and destroy. They're innocent now, but the future isn't so bright." ---- Days Later, in the Archaen Cluster The Archaen Cluser was a beautiful place, and was the perfect hiding place for the secret Senate, formed of every powerful being in the Universe. The Senate HQ was suspended in space, and one sync out of time, making it inaccessible to those who aren't in the Senate. "Atlas, damn it! You must give me control over the Jagex Nebula! I need to... oversee it!" Angeror spat. He was not in the best moods, speaking like this to Atlas especially. "Without that attitude and temper, why should I? You must earn my trust, not curse violently!" Atlas boomed. He was sitting in an ornate crystal throne, and had shrunk to humanoid size to talk to his council. Most other members had to do this as well. "But, as a intelligible society, we shall vote on this decision to give Angeror the right as guardian over the Jagex Nebula. All in favour, rise!" A small percentage of the room rose up. Notable ones included Halvinor, Storas, The Shadow, The Zeraki and Wraith. "All against, rise now!" The rest rose up. Angeror glared at them in disgust. "I'm sorry, Angeror. Your anger issues hasn't convinced us you can responsibility over a whole nebula. But there was another who opted as guardian, and those who rose had voted for him. May I be proud to present Glator as the new guardian!" Angeror gasped in shock, with pure fury in his shining eyes. Most of the room applauded and cheered, as Glator walked to the throne and received his metallic armour. As Glator was giving out a speech, Angeror walked away from the scene. He stared into space from the balcony, with mixed thoughts brewing. Halvinor followed him, in his Neoselachian form. It was clearly his favourite. "You deserved that award, Glator didn't. I'm so sorry Angeror. What a friend is he, he didn't even have the decency to tell you he was opting for it as well" Halvinor hissed softly. "I know. He is a traitor!" Angeror shouted, fists clenched. "I know how it feels like to be stabbed in the back - literally. A Kharzavore threw some daggers in my back once. You know, revenge is always a good option. You can take his title, and with my help, control the Jagex Nebula. Here's what we do..." Angeror nodded, as Halvinor whispered into his earhole. They both smiled, but Jupitus heard the whole thing. "I should stop there, if I were you! I never trusted you Shadow Triad types!" Jupitus threatened, pointing at Halvinor. "Go to Hell big head!" Halvinor snarled. "With that evil plot, I have decided you don't deserve the Three Galaxies. I created most of the territories you control, and I shall take them away from you!" Halvinor swore in an archaic tongue, then hurled a psychic bolt at Jupitus. It knocked him to the ground, while Halvinor pointed a laser machine gun deluxe at his head. "You cannot kill me! Your weapons are nothing, as you will be when I revoke your powers!" Angeror, in a fit of rage, activated his black hole thruster, and it sucked Jupitus into it. He was taken to a temporal prison, in a vacuum of nothing. "He's not dead, comrade. He will return one day, and we shall be ready! I owe you my life, for you saved it" Halvinor hissed. "Well, let's get this plan in action! I have a nebula to seize, you know!" Angeror laughed maniacally. He suddenly transformed, and turned into one of his creations. "One of your seedlings, isn't it?" Halvinor asked, impressed. "Xenomorphs - I manipulated their DNA, twisted them and now they are creatures of darkness. I have become one with it!" Angeror grinned wickedly, in his Xenomorph form. ---- Above Lunica, Days Later "I'm so glad you could forgive me, Angeror. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But don't worry, I've left you in my will and testament - meaning you'll be appointed guardian when I die" Glator smiled at Angeror. "Forgive and forget, that's what she always said. Below us is one of the most civilised planets in the Universe - meaning they're defenceless, and I could gain a lot of residual energy from the chaos I could create!" Angeror smiled wickedly, a fireball brewing in his hand. "Angeror! You would never do this! You'll devastate the Immortals!" Glator snapped, grabbing his arm. "Don't you get it? This is a win-win situation! The charred remains can become your personal throne!" "No! I hate violence! I knew there was something up with you! That evil new form of yours gave it away! What is wrong with you?" Glator stammered, genuinely scared. "YOU are what's wrong with me! Look at yourself, you are a being of godly powers! Yet you use it for good! Join me, and together we can rule this Universe!" "Oh, Angeror. You are lost. Don't do this to me!" Angeror grabbed his siphon blade. He invented it, and it could take shape of anything he wanted. He pressed a button, and a raging flame became the blade. The other side became a jagged blade. Glator grabbed his Sword of Life, and it met with the siphon blade. Both entities were duelling it out in the sky, and both got lower to the moon. The Immortals looked up, and could see the ultimate duel. Angeror jumped over Galtor, but his attack was countered by Glator. It was a vicious duel, with Glator's face being burnt by the everlasting flme. He screamed in pain, but this didn't stop him. The two crash landed on a Lunican temple, and kept the duel going. But Glator was the more powerful one, and he chopped off Angeror's arm. The arm and weapon fell, yet both was caught by a passer-by. "I'm so sorry, but I must do what I must to keep this nebula safe. Even if it means killing you" Glator said sadly, as he raised his blade to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, Glator fell to the ground, and was impaled by a temple spike. Stood in his place was Halvinor, teeth and all. ---- The Next Day "I am now the master of the Jagex Nebula!" Angeror hollered. "And what do you plan to do with that Lunica place?" Halvinor asked. "Nothing. Know that they know of me, they shall fear me, but should they get on my nerves, I think they'll find a massive fireball heading towards them" Angeror chuckled. "One step closer to ultimate power, Angeror. Me and my brother Storas have a request to make. We need a planet in Gielinor's vicinity. HQ." "Of course, my old comrade. You get the second moon - Lunica being the first." "My thanks to you. What do you plan on doing next?" "I'm keeping a close eye on Gielinor. Something about that world is not... right. It's like that world is expecting greater things among this Universe." Angeror then looked on, at his "property". He had to betray and destroy for it, but he did it well. Later on, he would break all the codes of guardianship, yet Atlas was too busy to dismiss him. Angeror went on, abusing his power, enslaving worlds, and no one would stop him. He had the Shadow Triads on his side, and even convinced three-quarters of the Transcendental Senate to trust him. If the Creator were active, she would have stopped him. But why isn't she active? We may never know. Creator's